Final Fantasy XIII: The Forgotten Life
by Kai Yukimura
Summary: Summary: Everyone knows the story of the heroes who managed to save their world, yet there another part of their story that was left unnoticed. A story that was forgotten within this journey. Why was it forgotten? Follow the journey of a mysterious woman who joins the heroes on their quest to save the world.
1. Prologue

_**Summary: Everyone knows the story of the heroes who managed to save their world, yet there another part of their story that was left unnoticed. A story that was forgotten within this journey. Why was it forgotten? Follow the journey of a mysterious woman who joins the heroes on their quest to save the world.**_

**Warning: Swearing, Violence, Blood, mild Insanity, Yuri, Light x OC, Fang x Vanille.**

_Prologue_

_Silence... It was all quiet other then the slight sounds of 'beeps' and 'tapping' within the dark yet slightly illuminated room. Brightly glowing screens surrounding the cold dark room, holding different information upon them. The constant moving screens showing odd coding and word. A voice called softly, his voice firm and questioning. _

_"Is the test ready?" The voice asked._

_A brief pause was held within the cold air before a reply finally came. "Yes. The software is ready to accept the program. Sir, why choose this software for the test? There are others far more suited for the development of the Program." Another voice questioned curiously._

_For a few moments, there was a few more sounds of tapping before the original voice gave a reply. "Because, the Program must fit in with all software. I am simply curious how this product will react to this one. It will determine further tests." Came a reply. "Now, run the test."_

_"As you say, sir."_


	2. System Online, Start Program

**Kai: Hello all! Decided to start this one to be a more 'canon like' thing for who Lia was and her story. Though it will mostly be a mystery until the end, but feel free to take a guess. I don't think this series will be too long, it will only focus on a few points that was in the game. Hopefully it is enjoyable all the same. Feel free to give input of what interactions you would like to see (course keep it reasonable. Serah is frozen in this part in time)**

**Chapter 1: System Online, Start Program**

White. It was such a odd, colorless thing that everyone seemed to pray their hopes and dreams upon. It was also one of the few memories that was deadly attached to her river of strands within her tired mind. Strange, her mind felt so tired when she thought of that everlasting white. Quite funny how she preferred the darkness over that white room really. After all, the darkness was considered to be cruel and the essence of evil. Everyone described it so, like the dark intentions that rest within their hearts or to describe fear itself. Yet, in a way, the darkness was comforting to those who accepted it. Misjudged and unwanted, it wrapped itself around others in a warm embrace, shielding them from the view of danger. The White Room only seemed lonely... One could see clearly yet nothing was ever there. It felt cold, unwanted, and completely alone.

Yet perhaps it was her overthinking too much.

Darkness slowly dissipated to reveal the sight of city lights. Memories... Gingerly probing her mind as her gaze examined the city just below her. Yes, she remembered this city, the city that was to be sent to hell.

Bodhum.

Yes, it was the day of the Purge today in the fair world of Cocoon. Why was she here again? Should she not flee for safety in order to escape the same fate? Perhaps.. Yet something wanted to compel her foreword, toward the danger. How foolish... Her eyes blinked slowly, showing brief darkness before opening once more. Gingerly, she brushed her left hand against her own face, the black leathery fabric feeling smooth against her tan skin. Her index finger brushed across the bridge of her nose, feeling the large scar that went from cheekbone to cheekbone. Silver strands tickling against her cheeks and over her blue eyes.

Scars.

Yes, they tainted her skin as if to show her misdeeds. To show that they are also apart of her heart. Unconsciously, her fingers moved downward to her scarred neck hiding within her black vest's long up tilt collar. To her revealed her chest, just above where the zipper rested. Her index finger gently ran across a particular scar, number 1050 was burnt in. She felt her dark blue shoulder cape flap with the wind as it clung to her left shoulder, kissing her bare arm. A silver pendant, that had a rather odd symbol, on her left shoulder, keeping the cape in place. Her hips shifted within the black shorts she wore, a silver high tech belt securely wrapped around it.

Her name? What was her name? That was quite the question, since she no longer knew who she was anymore. Perhaps she used to, yet no a days she doubted herself, doubted what was real and what was just a fabrication she had made up for protection. Her true name was lost, even now she could not have found the needed files to at least discover who she once was. Once, she was but the number she held upon her chest while another had been but a simple nickname. Throughout her memories, she held so many faces that she was unsure who she was anymore. In a way, she feared herself the most.

Pausing, the silverette watched from on top of a large building, her blue gaze seeing the train coming into sight. The train that would surely lead to the demise of so many citizens, so many innocent people. Was that what compelled her toward it? To save innocent people? To search for redemption? Maybe. Gran Pulse was no place for suckled babes such as these citizens of Cocoon. It was not impossible to survive there, but it was survival and these people didn't understand such a thing under the Sanctum's rule.

Blue gaze narrowing as the train seemed to be disrupted, she clicked a button on her belt, a small monocle popped out. Holding it up to her right eye, the silverette gazed through it, her vision zooming closer to the fast moving train. It seemed a commotion had broken out, causing the train to derail and crash. Those bound to be Purge retreated the train, cloaked in white robs as fearful screams rang through the air. It seemed the group that called themselves NORA was assisting the refugee's. Silly, they wouldn't get too far and yet she appreciated their attempts all the same. Brave and foolish people, willing to go against the government they only knew in their little world.

However, what caught her eye was a particular citizen moving away from the utter chaos that had befallen the citizens of Bodhum. A woman with pink hair, wearing the uniform of the Guardian Corp soldiers. Odd indeed, she seemed familiar... She would have to do some research on such a subject. After all she may be important.

"Gapra Whitewood." came a soft yet firm woman's voice.

Eyes flickering away from the chaotic sight, the silverette glanced to her left to see a floating fairy sized black orb. It's form emitting a glow and flickering ever so slightly as it floated beside her.

"Why there? Wouldn't it make more sense to follow such interesting people? After all, by the looks of things, they are going to get all the action. I might want some fun as well, ya know?" The silverette asked the orb with a soft amused grin playing upon her lips but chuckled slightly as the orb gave a spark of slight annoyance.

"There will be time for that another time. I'm sure you can play around with new friends at a needed point in time. Now, let us go. Nothing you can do here." The black orb responded briskly before floating off toward the direction it wished them to go.

With a heavy sigh, the woman playfully pouted as she glanced toward the mayhem below, but kicked her black thick boots lightly, a soft purr emitting from them. Not long after, she found herself propelled into the air. She followed the black orb as they flew above the chaotic city, her eyes watching the people below, particularly that woman with that black bushy haired man. Slicing her way through PSICOM's soldiers and mechs To reach whatever the goal she was on.

Yes, this meeting would surely be interesting.

* * *

After a time of sneaking, dodging, and hiding from the infestation of soldiers, the silverette had finally made it to her destination. Gapra Whitewood, the path heading to Palumpolum. Her little 'friend' still hadn't told her exactly why she was here, it had already been a couple of hours since they arrived. Currently sitting up in a tree to avoid the creatures that roamed the woods. Now, it may be odd that she was casually talking to some talking floating black speck but to her, the thing had always been there in a way.

The silverette did not know what or who it was, the orb didn't refer neither of them by name, it was as if identities were needed. It was hard to describe... Call the orb a conscious that manifested itself? Who knew... But the silverette just knew that she was the only one able to hear and see the little thing so a conscious was the only logical thing. Unless it was a ghost but what ghost knew herself so well?

"So, are you going to tell me why we are here?" The silverette questioned, leaning her back against the trunk of the tree as she sat on the branch.

The little black orb floated in front of her, gingerly wavering up and down as it paused to ponder the question. "You will see in time. Won't be long now... Have you made your calculations?" It asked boredly.

"I think you already know the answer. I do enjoy studying what I find interesting after all." The silverette mused before her eyes glanced downward at the sound of footsteps. Blinking curiously, the mysterious figure spotted that female soldier once more. Yet this time, she was accompanied by a young silver haired boy.

Odd pairing.. They both seemed quite silent in their little adventure. Suppose it was time to make some things interesting. After all, testing the heroine was what a thief did best, right?

Carefully, the silverette sat up and got on her feet, knelt down in almost crouched position. Her blue eyes watching the two travelers move closer and closer to her location. In order to get a surprise attack on them, she would have to be utterly silent and precise. Good thing she was trained for just that eh? A smile caressed her lips as she readied as they drew close. Once they were right below her, the silverette dropped from the branch, the soldier seeming to sense something wrong. Drew her weapon, a expected move as the stranger was planning on it. She landed right on the soldier's left, her hand grasping the arm that went for the hilt of the blade. Not giving too much time for the soldier to quickly react, the silverette used her free right hand, her eyes narrowing as her fingers jabbed in particular spots on the pinkette's back in a brief movement.

The soldier shook before collapsing as the last jab hit both legs. Smoothly, her left hand released the arm to take hold of the hilt of the blade, removing it from the sheathe as the soldier fell. Standing up, her blue eyes glanced to the shocked boy who knelt beside the soldier once he regained composure, though his small body trembled.

"Lightning! Lightning are you alright?!" The young boy shouted desperately, his hands shaking her before glowing a gentle green.

"...L'Cie? It seems a Fal'Cie has gotten you two. Shame your own kind are so easy to turn on you isn't it?" The silverette said softly, earning a hesitant glare from the silver haired boy. The soldier struggled, grunting as she attempted to move her motionless body.

"Who are you?! Give Lightning back her weapon! Y-You thief!" The boy shouted.

The silverette simply gave one of her cheerful smiles, her blue eyes narrowing ever so slightly. "Do not worry, the effects will dissolve in a couple of minutes. Oh? This gun blade? It sure is a nice one... If you want it, you are going to have to catch me." She grinned playfully watching the pink haired woman grow more irritated as she was slowly getting her muscles back.

"Y-You..." The soldier hissed,her ice blue eyes glaring angrily at the black clad woman.

Pausing for just a moment, the thief gave a playful salute, saying some words before she bolted away among the trees.

"Game on, Soldier."

**Kai: Hey all, as you see, this was mostly in Lia's POV. Now would you guys prefer me to alternate POV's? Or to stick with Lia's through this adventure?**


	3. Level 1: Caught

**Kai: Hello all! Sorry for the wait. Seems quite a few want alternate POV's. Since Atomic Works asked first, we will do Hope's POV this chapter. LightningNatureX, I appreciate your support but I'm trying to avoid too much skits in the beginning so there is more writing in the actual story. As for the POV, if you want the romance through Lightning POV's, The Thief and The Soldier and Innocent Life are the ones for that. Repeating the same thing gets old. This is Lia's story mostly, romance secondly. It is a part of this story but not as majorly as the others. By the end of this, it's going to be depressing and even more so in the next one to the point where you don't want any romance. At least, that is what I'm going for. But I will do Lightning's POV as well, and perhaps the other characters as well. Not sure on that yet.**

**Lia: Your talking too much again.**

**Kai: Darn it! Anyways, many thanks for the kind reviews and suggestions! Thank you ScarletWolfx, ultima-owner, Sparda, Atsirk Enoh, Atomic Works, Weiss Rose Schnee, and LightningNatureX!**

**Lia: She does not own any of the characters who rightfully belong to SquareEnix. Happy reading!**

**Level 1: Caught**

It all happened so fast that it was hard to believe that it happened at all. A strange woman dropping out of the sky and taking out the strongest person a little boy ever knew without even batting a eyelash. Why was this happening? Just the other day, he was watching fireworks with his mother, then the next he was watching her fall to her death. All because of this stupid purge... And that stupid man. Now he was in these creepy woods with his only means of protection paralyzed.

Taking a shaky breath, the silver haired boy looked down at the shaking shoulder, her body quickly recovering from the surprise attack. It seemed the thief had been correct that the effects would not last too long, considering Lightning was shaking in absolute fury. Gulping slightly, he reached his right hand out to touch her shoulder, only to yelp as she slapped it aside.

Watching her sit up with wide blue-green eyes, he pierced his lips together as he thought about what exactly to say. "U-um are you okay?" He murmured, flinching back a little as the pink haired woman looked up with narrow blue eyes that seemed to burn with a icy fire.

Not waiting for a answer, Hope looked towards where that strange silver haired woman ran off to. He couldn't help but wonder who she was and why exactly she had just taken Lightning's sword? She could have probably grabbed their Gil as well with those fast moving hands. Even to him, it was obvious she was a skilled thief. So why just a sword? Why even bother with a couple of travelers in these woods who were L'Cie? She didn't even seem fazed when she discovered what they were. They were monsters now... Abominations of society.. And it meant nothing to that woman? No trace of fear or hatred?

"What are we going to do...?" Hope whispered softly, blinking a but as the soldier suddenly stood, taking a shaky step. He quickly stood and took a step toward her only pausing as her brisk voice sliced through the thick air.

"...Catch her." Came the response before the pink hair woman dashed off in the thief's direction.

Gapping a little, his eyes widening in terror as he was quickly being left behind, he stumbled after her. "W-Wait! Wait for me!" He screamed as he ran after her, his chest heaving as his small body tried to keep up with the fully trained soldier. His desperate footsteps crunching loudly with each step he made. It was so hard to keep up... each step he took, it seemed Lightning tripled it with one of hers.

Hope knew he could not afford to lose her though. He needed her, she was all she had. She was the only thing that could help get through this hell. And to get revenge on the man who killed his mother. That was all he wanted before their fateful demise... Revenge. But he was weak.. He knew that.. He was worthless... So he could not lose her!

Faster he ran through the woods, his heart pounding painfully against his small chest until it felt like his rib cage would smash to pieces. His breath coming out in desperate gasps of air and his throat becoming sore and croaked. For a moment, Hope thought he would not make it and only end up collapsing from exhaustion, but finally he found them.

Eyes widening as he saw the two women dancing the dance of battle, the silver hair boy collapsed to his knees, his gloved hands grasping the mossy ground below him. Catching his breathe, he desperately looked up to see what was thief still had Lightning's gun blade in her hand and was dodging each lash the soldier made. Strike after strike with the flurry of kicks and punches Lightning made, the black clothed woman dodged by moving out of the way or blocking with a arm to quickly get out of the way.

Why was she not striking back? The stranger had made no move to attack the soldier, despite the several violent assaults Lightning made. How odd... Hope could feel his skinny boy tense as he watched the soldier swing her right fist toward the thief's face, his fists clench as she quickly ducked and made a jab. But the 'attack' was but a light poke to Lightning's stomach, as if trying to tickle a child. Flinching, the soldier hissed in irritation as her blue gaze blazed in anger.

It it was then the soldier made a quick kick that was fast enough for the thief to have to block using her hand, but the soldier managed to take that chance to grasp the thief's wrist. Pushing foreword, it seemed Lightning had more brute strength compared to this stranger since the soldier managed to make them both fall. Effectively, Lightning captured the silver haired woman's wrists and pinned her to the mossy ground, long silver strands spilling over it.

Hesitantly, Hope took a few steps closer as he watched his ideal role model glare at the woman below her, a little unsure if this stranger had something else under her sleeve.

"Who are you?" Lightning said coldly, her ice blue gaze narrowed and seemingly ready to execute this stranger any moment.

Though, Hope was glad the soldier had gotten a hold of this thief. He shouldn't have been worried in the first place. The first time had just been unexpected. There was no way this mere thief would be able to handle a much capable person such as Lightning. Especially with the assistance of magic thanks to being a L'Cie. No chance, so no worries.

Yes, that was reassuring at least. A small relieved smile crossed his lips, standing up straighter now that he caught a little of his energy. Though he had almost missed the conversation due to his relaxing thoughts.

"Ah now now, no need to be so tense, Miss. You won fair and square yes? As for who I am, well I'm just someone passing through. Seeing what a young woman and a boy is doing out here in these dangerous woods. Test a few of your skills.. Nothing too serious." The stranger responded casually with a innocent smile. Acting as if they were having a conversation about the weather.

Eyes narrowing slightly, Hope tilted his head in confusion. "Um.. So, you're not from PSICOM?" He asked softly, clasping his hands together a bit nervously as he looked down at the two.

"If I was, then I wouldn't have just taken the sword when it came to a couple of L'Cie." The silverette chuckled in amusement before looking up at the glaring soldier pinning her. "So... Are you going to cut me, kiss me, or what?" She asked innocently.

Hope blinked at the words, feeling his face flushing red at the mere image of kissing. "W-What?!" he stammered, looking to Lightning's reaction only to see her face a light red before she just grunted. The soldier grabbed her gun blade before standing up and pointing her blade down at the black clothed woman.

"Stand up and put your hands behind your back." Lightning ordered, watching carefully as the stranger slowly stood and put her hands behind her back, rocking on her heels slightly. Not taking her eyes away from the thief, her voice snapped out like a cold whip "Hope, bind her hands." she said.

The young boy couldn't help but flinch at the order as he stammered about in mild panic for some sort of binding. His mind swimming slightly at the sudden need of rush. Desperately he looked in his pockets, the backpack, whatever they had and for the love of Eden could not find anything! Frustrated, the silver haired boy clenched his fists only to jump like a cat when he felt a light pressure against his ankle. Glancing up to the silver haired woman whom barely moved, she smiled.

"Pssst... Try the vines." The stranger whispered, giving a slight chuckle as the boy flushed in embarrassment before grabbing a vine from one of the trees and tugging it off.

Nervously, he got behind the black cloathed woman and messily bound her wrists. Though it was quite the poor job, as they were too loose. He flinched as he could hear a frustrated sigh come from the pink haired woman's lips as she stormed closer, lightly putting a hand on his shoulder and pushing him away. With a swift and graceful movement, Lightning fixed his poor binding job before heading off once more and sheathing her blade. Not saying much as usual, just continuing on the journey.

Hope could only blink in confusion with a dumbfounded expression, jumping a little as the silver haired woman hummed softly and started to lightly walk after the soldier. Unsure what was going on, the young boy moved ahead of the thief to walk beside the leader of the tiny group.

"Um... Lightning... Why exactly are we bringing her? I mean, she doesn't seem so tough on you get a hold of her but... Won't she slow us down?" The young boy questioned quietly, not really wanting to be overheard by this strange woman.

As usual, Lightning didn't really answer right away and she only glanced at him briefly to acknowledge that she had heard him. Staring straight ahead, he watched as her lips pierce ever so slightly together as if in deep thought.

"...Don't underestimate her. I don't know what her purpose is, but she's is more likely to be invisible compared to you following me. She's only going to follow if we leave her or not. I don't have time to deal with it." Lightning answered coldly before continuing on.

Hope blinked in confusion, slightly frowning at the cold remark toward him but slowly glanced at their apparent prisoner. After a few moments of silence, he slowed his pace to walk beside this strange woman. Glaring up at her for a few moments before jumping a bit as she glanced to him. She only gave another smile but seemed to be waiting for him to make the first move in questioning. Unsure what to say, he shyly opened and closed his mouth as he shook his brain to come up with something.

"So... Why exactly are you out here? Are you on the run because your a thief or your supposed to be Purged too?" The young boy questioned hesitantly.

The silverette seemed to ponder this briefly before laughing softly. "Well, my conscious told me to come here and so I came here. Your little soldiers never liked me as well so I guess that could be a reason. Doesn't really matter now though does it?" she answered, her blue eyes looking at him, watching him... Her face was a smile.. But her eyes were so dark.

It was almost chilling.

Frowning, Hope looked down thoughtfully, knowing very well it didn't really matter now. They were all going to die. And if they didn't die, then they would turn into abominations and wish they were dead. Right now he didn't really want to think about it though. Slowly, his weary gaze looked at her.

"Do you have a name? I'm Hope... That's Lightning." Introduced the silver head boy, lightly pointing toward the soldier walking ahead of them.

The stranger smiled and nodded. "Hope, a nice name for a young man such as yourself. Has a lot of meaning if one thinks about it. Lightning... How ironic indeed..." She mused before seeming to pause and glance to her left for a moment and laughing. "Yes I know, but danger is danger. No one can get away from it." She said, seeming to talk to thin air.

Confused, Hope looked around, trying to find the thing this weirdo was talking to. "Uh... Who are you talking to?" He asked.

Seeming embarrassed, she laughed as she looked down at him. "Oh just a little black orb that I can only see. I think it's my conscious... Really I'm not sure. But she's saying I'm the idiot who's leaping into ultimate danger by following you two..." She answered, seeming amused as Hope made a weirded out face.

"Ah a name... Yes.. I don't really know. A name is what a parent may give, yet I have none. Perhaps they did have a name for me, but my mind doesn't recall it. Another name is one I do not prefer since it was more of a title. Or was it a name of a different me? Such a odd matter indeed." The silver haired woman rattled a little.

Hope only got more confused at this woman's words, not able to understand them no matter how much he rattled his brain. Just as he was about to give up on receiving any information on this woman, she seemed to give a decent answer.

"But there was one kind person who came with a name." The strange woman paused in thought before finishing.

"That name is Lia."


End file.
